dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Draaga
Draaga was once the undefeated champion of War World. History Draaga was a powerful gladiator champion of War World, undefeated in combat and unmatched, he earned the respect and prestige of those that came to watch his fights. Eventually, he tried to rebel against the gladiator system that had blinded the public to the shortages of both food and medicine that the fights were serving to cover-up. Confronting the ruler of War World and the master of the fights Mongul directly, but was persuaded against this rebellious act by having his homeworld threatened to be destroyed by a massive superweapon Mongul built for such scenarios. Defeated and unable to do anything, Draaga surrendered to return to his role as a gladiator once more, fighting undefeated and subliminally averting the public to become more aware of the problems by defeating warriors sent to face against him that their fans rooted for toppling him in combat: such was the case with Krodar the Terrible. Superman was captured by Monguls' men along with J'onn J'onnz and taken to War World, where Superman was sent in as a gladiator to fight against Draaga. He was, at first, unwilling to fight, but was able defeat him nonetheless. Despite Mongul's orders, Superman spared Draaga's life as an act of mercy, and had him smuggled out on a garbage scow by other fighters at his request to another world. Draaga did not take kindly to this, burning an "S" in his chest and swearing revenge against the Man of Steel. Draaga spent time on the garbage planet, earning the respect of the scavengers that lived there, when he would eventually come across Green Lantern and Hawkgirl, who were looking for J'onn J'onnz and Superman, Draaga would lead the two of them to War World where he would sneak his way into the teleportation beam in order to fight against Superman on War Worlds' arena on the moon. Briefly fighting against Superman, the Man of Steel revealed that like Draaga before him, Superman earned great prestige in the public, and sought to change things for the better, and discovered Monguls' superlaser weapon that Draaga was threatened with. Mongul threatened to destroy any inhabited world: even Draagas', unless Superman threw a match against Mongul and that he volunteered to die to save Draagas' planet. Upon learning of this feat and realizing Superman's benevolent and honorable nature, Both were soon met up by J'onn J'onnz, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl, who had already destroyed Monguls' superweapon; leaving Mongul with nothing to stop either Draaga and Superman from defeating him in combat; only for Draaga to challenge the leader of War World alone and fought with Mongul. Empowered by the broadcasted cheers of the population watching the fight, Draaga emerged victorious, for his world, his honor, and for justice. When the fans said that he should finish off Mongul, Draaga simply said that he (Mongul) didn't deserve that honor. Superman offered him the crown of War World before leaving: saying that honor isn't about how one dies; but by how one lives. The people then accepted Draaga as their new ruler. Powers and abilities Draaga possessed incredible amounts of superhuman strength enabling him to battle and hold his own for a long period of time against Superman. Draaga also had superhuman durability (although no match for the Man Of Steel). He was also an accomplished hand-to-hand combatant as he was able to defeat Mongul in battle, rivaling the tyrant's fighting skills and strength. Appearance * " " Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals with super strength